


a flare in the night

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [8]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Dad Masky, Fire, Gen, Non-Binary BEN Drowned, Nonbinary Character, Team as Family, accidental arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: In the middle of the night, a fire starts in Slender Manor.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky & Everyone
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	a flare in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt is “Slender Mansion Sets On Fire”! A fun prompt!

Masky woke up to smoke in his lungs.

Back in the day when he had smoked every day, this was normal. He would have sat up, coughed, and gone back to sleep. 

But he hadn’t smoked in years.

As the feeling of smoke invading his lungs grew worse, Masky lurched out of bed into the hallway. _Oh god,_ he thought. Flames were rising from the stairs. 

Luckily, no one lived on the first floor.

Unluckily, they didn’t live on the first floor. They would have to jump out windows to escape the fire.

The stench of smoke reminded him of something— from _years ago._

_Of an old friend—_

_Of a fire—_

_Of Alex._

_“If you don’t do the right thing and_ burn to death _— you come and find me!”_

Masky remembered the paralyzing terror of having his home— his _safety—_ invaded by Alex. He remembered the hate he felt for the man.

And he remembered his family.

The family who were currently _in a fire._

_Oh, shit—_

He rushed to the room nearest to him, BEN’s room. They were usually awake around this time, but it was unlucky that they had decided to retire early tonight.

Either way, Masky frantically woke them up and urged the kid to wake up everyone else. 

Masky helped personally wake up Jeff, Eyeless Jack, and Hoodie. Somehow, nobody else had woken up to the smoke. 

_(Maybe it was just the trauma of smoke that had woken him up.)_

Either way, they all wound up breaking a window and jumping out a window onto the ground below. Masky managed to jump without drastically hurting himself, and tried to help the youngest of the group jump down.

* * *

Soon, everyone was safe and outside the house watching their home burn.

It was a warm night.

He could worry about finding a new house for his family later. For now, he would just be thankful they were all safe and accounted for.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one really quickly. Also I hope you enjoy Non-Binary!BEN because they aren’t going away! This is the last of my pre-written stuff, so I think this is the end for now. But!! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
